Loss of Words
by Relena Carter
Summary: This is a Trowa/Midii fic! A MUST READ!!!!!!! Please Read and review!!


**_Loss of Words_**  
  
**_Hey, It's Relena Carter. Other chapters will come. Just hold on..  
Any ways. This is a Trowa/Midii fic. Trowa's 24 while Midii's 21. All the Gundam Pilots work at the preventers. The preventers are located in the Sanc Kingdom where Relena is. All of the preventers have a bedroom located at the base. I don't own the song, "Holding on" It's by SheDaisy. I don't own, "I could not ask for more." I think Sara Evans does._**  
  
Midii looked around Noin Peace-Crafts office. It was a petite office of precise measures. Midii could tell Noin took precautions to ensure all of the preventers feel comfortable when they came her. In fact Midii felt sleepy just sitting there.  
"Miss Une you have a past of bad deeds, but since you brought down the group that was going to kill Relena Peace-Craft, you may now join the preventers. In fact I highly recommended it to Milliardo Peace-Craft who said that you can. Would you like to join?" Noin said sitting up and looking Midii in the eyes.  
"Yes." Midii said slowly.  
"Great. Here's your key to your room," Noin said while handing Midii a key," Your uniform is in the room. Put it on immediately and..."  
"Noin, I have a request though." Midii said.  
"Yes, what is it?" Noin said.  
" I was wondering if I could change my name. With my real name I have an unspoken past. I would like to forget my past and think of a new one."  
"Dear, You may change your name I guess, In fact a lot of preventers have changed their names. What would you like yours to be?" Noin said while grabbing a new form.  
"I was wondering if I could name myself Susie Minor."  
"Susie Minor." Noin said looking up at Midii with her eyebrows up.  
"It was the only name that came to mind." Midii said shrugging.  
"Okay," Noin said writing the name down,"What time is it?" Noin asked.  
"Uh... 11:00 am." Midii said.  
"Okay, I want you to meet Trowa Barton in the main room on the first floor. In 30 minutes exactly. Hurry soldier." Noin said standing up.  
"Thank you!" Midii said than walked out the door holding a piece of paper that held where her bedroom was.  
'Room 321.' Midii thought than accidentally ran into a man.  
"Sorry sir!" Midii grumbled looking down and than walked on.  
Little did Midii know she just walked into the man she knew as Nanashi. But we know as Trowa Barton.  
Midii on and ran into a woman and a man.  
"Watch Where you're going Woman!" A rude voice said.  
"Wufei! Chill out! Sorry," a woman's voice said.  
Midii looked up. There was a Chinese man with long black hair and black onyx eyes. Standing next him was a woman with two twisted braids on each side of her shoulders. Her hair was orange reddish.  
"I'm sorry. My name's Susie Minor." Midii said.  
"Hi. You're new! My names Sally Po and this poor excuse for a man is Chang Wufei. You can call me Sally and him, Wufei. We'll see ya around okay?" Sally said  


"Yes that would be nice!" Midii said than walked on.  
She could hear Sally and Wufei arguing all the way down the hall.  
When Midii finally found her room she had met a whole bunch of people.   
She unlocked the door and walked in. There was a queen-sized bed, 1 dresser, a closet, bathroom and a living room with a television, loveseat, phone and a chair. There was also a small kitchen and a computer desk with a computer, (duh!).Besides that there was a large speaker above her bed. It was playing music.  
'Great music at night!' Midii thought glumly.  
Midii glanced at the clock and it said. 11:15. She hurriedly put on her uniform and ran out the door to the main room.   


~11:30~  
Midii leaned against one of the walls in the main room and closed her eyes.  
~Trowa'sPOV~  
Trowa walked into the main and realized that he and a woman with Dirty blond hair below her shoulders.   
'Wait a minute, She looks familiar,'Trowa thought to himself, 'Oh, well.' Trowa looked down at the papers he had in his hands.  
'Susie Minor. Where's her other records. It just says her name and than a room number. I'll have to speak with Noin.' Trowa thought than walked over to Midii.  
"Excuse me are you Susie Minor?" Trowa asked.  
~Susie POV~  
'Oh my gosh! That sounds like Nanashi! No, it can't be. I'm over him. I don't care. He's out of my life.' Midii thought than slowly opened her eyes and locked eyes with Trowa.  
Trowa's POV~  
"Are you Susie Minor?" Trowa asked.  
'Her eyes look like... No, Never again will I think about her.'Trowa thought.  
~Midii's POV~  
"Y.e.s.s" Midii said stumbling.  
Trowa's POV~  
"Midii?" Trowa said softly.  
~Midii's POV~  
'Great, He knows. What should I do?' Midii thought looking behind Trowa.  
'I'll take a run for it!' Midii thought.  
Midii ran as fast as she could past Trowa.  
~Trowa's POV~  
'Oh my gosh. It is her!' Trowa thought than turned and chased after Midii.  
~Midii's POV~  
Midii looked behind her while running. She saw Trowa coming after her.   
"I won't let you get away from me again!" Trowa called catching up to her. He grabbed her waist and turned her around.  
She had tears in her eyes and backed up towards the wall.  
"What are you doing here Midii. Or should I say, Susie Minor!" Trowa said harshly.  
Midii didn't say anything.  
"Answer me Damn it!" Trowa said while shaking her.  
The tears came. She didn't know why she was crying. She thought she'd forget those feelings.  
'I guess I'm really not over him as I thought.' Midii thought.  
"Answer me!" Trowa said shaking her again.  
"Let me go!" Midii cried.  
Trowa stopped shaking her.  
"What are you doing here Midii?" Trowa said softly.  
"Getting over you." Midii said softly and than turned around from Trowa and ran down the hallway.  
Trowa's POV~  
Trowa leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. He ran his hands through his hair.  
'What is she doing here? I thought she knew never to come near me! I told her never to see me again. I told her everything I know before she betrayed me. I should be pissed off at her!' Trowa thought angrily. Than hit his fist on the floor.  
'I guess I'm not angry at her at all. It was a long time ago.'   
Trowa sat up and walked slowly down the hallway to the cafeteria.  
~Midii's POV~  
Midii could hardly see anything as she ran. She ran for her life, her love, her past. She never knew as many feelings as she could at that moment.  
Midii slammed into her door and kicked it, than slowly sank to the floor.  
'I can't feel this way. I just can't!' Midii thought.  
"Damn myself!" Midii said to the air.  
Midii stood up and wipe her tears away and calmed down.   
She than opened the door to her home. She just and locked the door and went to the couch and stared at the blank television.  
Trowa's POV~  
"Trowa, Trowa!" Noin called across the table.  
Trowa looked up.  
"Yes," Trowa answered.   
"How was Mid. I mean Susie Minor?"  
"Uh.. Good." Trowa mumbled.  
"Okay," Noin said, "Anyways, as you know tonight is the Preventers Ball. It's in honor of Relena Peace-Craft. It's also in honor of Susie Minor, The girl who saved Relena's life."  
"She saved Relena's life?" Trowa asked.  
"Yes, she did. Susie joined the group that was supposed to kill Peace and Relena. She decided it was all wrong when she realized how many people's lives she would destroy if they killed Relena. She than came here to me. She was a spy to the preventers. She helped us bring down Relena's killers. In the process she almost go shot. So yes, She's a hero in her own way,"Noin said standing up and stacking her papers," Tonight at 6:30 PM be in the ballroom. Be dressed formally. Wufei, You have to come, or you will probably be fired. You're dismissed!" Noin said.   
~Midii's POV 3:30~  
*knock knock*  
Midii groaned and walked toward her door.  
"Who is it?" Midii called.  
"It's Sally Po. With your beautiful dress and make-up!" A voice called.  
Midii unlocked the door and let Sally in. Sally had a Red satin dress on that came up to her mid thigh. Sally's hair was up in a pony tail with curls on it. She had red lipstick on. Sally also had a dress, covered, on a hangar and a make-up bag.   
"Make up?" Midii asked confused.  
"Ya Girl! Gotta get ya pretty! The banquets in honor of you and Relena! Noin called me to her office and handed me this dress and this bag and told me to get ya prettied!" Sally said.  
"Oh, Okay." Midii replied.  
"Here's the dress!" Sally said uncovering it.   
Midii went into her bathroom and changed into it  
It was a dark royal blue dress spaghetti strapped that was very tight and showed off her figure. It was tight at the top and than slowly cascaded down to her ankles. he dress was. The dress was really tight and it showed off her figure very good.  
Midi smiled to herself. She was very proud of her figure.   
She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
"Whoa!" Sally said.  
Midii didn't answer.  
"You look awesome! All the guys are going to love you! Wow!" Sally exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Midii replied.  
She walked over to Sally and Sally put curlers in her hair and did her make-up.  
~That afternoon. 5:30~  
"All right! We're finally down. Look in the full length mirror.  
Midii stood up and walked over to the full length mirror.  
She gasped. Her hair was curly up to her shoulders. She had make up on with lip gloss. She looked fabulous.  
"Let's go!" Sally said.  
~ 10 minutes later. Backstage~  
Midii listened silently to Relena Peace-Craft giving her speech.  
"Susie Minor saved my life and if she didn't do what she did, I wouldn't be here!" Relena said.  
'Thanks Relena!' Midii thought.  
Relena was wearing her "Queen outfit." (You know the one where Romefeller called her the queen. That dress with the crown.)  
"Susie is a great person and without her, I don't know where I'd be! Here she is! Susie Minor!" Relena said clapping.  
'Here we go!' Midii thought than walked onto the stage.  
There were so many flashes that Midii couldn't see. She stopped half way to the microphone. She than walked to it.  
"Thanks Relena!" Midii said faintly.  
~Trowa's POV~  
'She looks great! Whoa! Wait a minute! I don't feel that way any more.' Trowa though.  
"She looks hott!" A guy said.  
"Ya, I bet she's hott in bed!" The other guy said.  
"Excuse you?" Trowa said angrily.  
"I only said she looked hott man, chill!" The guy said.  
"Okay."  
~Midii's POV~  
"Hello preventers! My names Susie Minor! Let's get this party started!" Midii said than shutted off the microphone.   
The music started up.  
Midii looked around than got off the stage. She started walking towards the door.  
"Hey Midii!" A voice called  
Midii turned around. There stood Noin.  
"Great outfit! Hey, What's going on between you and Trowa? I mean. I had a girl tell me you ran away from him?" Noin said.  
"He's from my past. He's the one I told you about!" Midii replied.  
"You mean he's the one you betrayed?" Noin said.  
"Yes," Midii said softly.  
"Excuse me." A male voice said.  
Midii turned around. There stood a guy with two glasses.  
"Would you like a drink? And dance with me? My names James." James said.  
"Sure." Midii replied.   
A slow song came on and James danced with her.  
Midii was starting to feel a bit woozy.  
Trowa's POV~  
'Why is she dancing with that man. Who is he? I don't recognize him!' Trowa thought.  
~Midii's POV~  
Midii felt very tired. She thought she'd been drugged the felt like the room was spinning. She was leaning on James. She felt James taking her off the dance floor.  
Trowa's POV~  
'Where's she going? She looks.... DRUGGED!' Trowa thought than ran towards the man and her. Midii and the man went through the door.  
~Midii's POV~  
Midii felt heavy. She felt dragging. She than heard a conversation between James and Trowa.  
'Trowa always to the rescue!' Midii thought weakly.  
"Where do you think you're going with her!" Trowa said angrily.  
"Out!" James said than picked Midii up.  
"Nanashi!" Midii called weakly before blacking out.  
~The next night around 12:30 am. ~  
Midii woke up with a start. She stood up.  
"Hello?" Midii called.  
Midii turned on the light next to her bed. There was an envelope next to her. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Midii,   
You were drugged last night from a man who wanted to kill you. Sally took care of you and got all the poisons out of your body. She put a drug in you to help you sleep. She said you haven't been sleeping well. I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway. I hope you get better soon.   
-Trowa  
  
'A letter from Trowa!' Midii thought while lying back. She listened to the radio for a while.  
"If you have any requests please call me! If you're here for the first time Welcome. This is Preventer 101 station. We hook preventers up. You call me and I listen to your stories and play a song for that special person in your life. Call me. 1-888-633-55495. It's a free call! My names Ally. Call now!" The radio said.  
' I'll call her! She can play a song for Trowa than he'll probably forgive me probably not.  
Midii got out of bed and grabbed the cordless and got back in her bed. She dialed the number.  
*Ring Ring*  
"Hello, This is Ally 101. Talk to me!" Ally said  
"Hello Ally!" Midii said.  
"Hey! What's your name and who's that someone?" Ally asked.  
"Which name would you like. My real name's Midian Une but I go by Susie Minor. I would like you to find a song for me and my child hood sweet heart Trowa."  
"What happened between you and him?" Ally asked.  
"I did some things that I shouldn't have and he hated me, in fact he left me alone. I just now saw him again. I really like him. I don't really know how I feel. I think I love him. But I just wanted to see if you could play a song to say how sorry I am. And that I wanted him to forgive me. I love him."Midii said.  
"Okay. I'll play a song for you and Trowa. Trowa if your listening which I know you are. Forgive this girl, I can tell she really loves you!" Ally said.  
The song came on.  
"Midii, I love you. I have no idea why. But I love you!" Trowa said softly to Midii.  
"Trowa. I love you too. Don't leave me!" Midii said.  
Trowa and Midii than slowly their lips came together.  
**~Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life   
I'm living  
Wish   
I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't even kiss me good-bye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
I pray I get the chance one day  
  
I still run   
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come round  
Something's a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
  
I can see ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing   
When daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up Dry my eyes and move ahead   
At least that's what he would have said  
  
I still run   
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come round  
Something's a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
  
Faithfully I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
  
I still run   
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come round  
Something's a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
  
Holding out for you~  
** When the song ended Midii started crying, How true was that song.  
*knock knock*  
Midii got out of bed and opened the door there stood Trowa.  
"Hello Midii. Can I come in?" Trowa said.  
"Sure." Midii said.  
Trowa walked past her and sat on the couch. Midii dried her eyes and turned and sat down on the couch.  
"I heard your dedication. Why are you here?" Trowa asked softly.  
" I didn't know you were here Trowa. I didn't know your name was Trowa. I just became a preventer. I'm sorry for my past Trowa. I've changed!" Midii cried.  
" Yes, you've changed. I've realized that. I don't know if I could ever trust you again. After everything you did to me. I loved you." Trowa said.  
"I know. I loved you too. But that's my past. Please give me another chance Trowa. I.. I.. I... love you." Midii said softly.  
Trowa lifted Midii's face to look at him.  
" I'll give you another chance, Only because of everything you've done in these past 2 weeks. Relena told me you were nice. She thinks we'd look good together." Trowa said.  
Midii started crying.  
" You said you loved me. With a D. You don't love me anymore. You stopped. I don't believe this!" Midii said. She stood up and got into bed.  
Trowa followed her. He put his arms around her waist and set his head on her shoulders.  
"What makes you think I ever stopped?" Trowa whispered in her ear.   
Midii turned around in his arms. She was about 2 inches away from Trowa.  
"Trowa." Midii started.  
"Shah listen." Trowa said.  
Midii listened.  
"Hello. This is Ally."  
"Ally, I would like to make a response to a call a girl made." A voice said.  
"Which one?" Ally asked.  
"The one where Midian Une/Susie Minor call." The voice said.  
Midii looked in Trowa's eyes. It was Trowa.  
Trowa stared back.   
"Really doll, What would you like to say back."  
" I wanted to say to her. That I don't know when I could trust her again. She hurt me. But for some reason, Since I left her, I haven't stopped thinking about her and it was driving me crazy! There were times I wish she was with me. But now that she's back. I don't know how to feel. Ticked or sad or happy. But I know how I feel now. I love her. Please play a song for me and her. I just wanted to tell Midii that I loved her."  
"Thanks Trowa you've mad her a happy girl. Now go hold her!" Ally said. Than started the song.  
"Midii, I love you. I have no idea why. But I love you!" Trowa said softly to Midii.  
"Trowa. I love you too. Don't leave me!" Midii said.  
Trowa and Midii than slowly thier lips came together.  
**~Lying here with you   
Listening to the rain   
Smiling just to see   
the smile upon your face   
  
These are the moments   
I thank God that I'm alive   
These are the moments   
I'll remember all my life   
I found all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more   
  
Looking in your eyes   
Seeing all I need   
Everything you are is everything to me   
These are the moments   
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments   
I know all I need is this   
I have all I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more   
  
I could not ask for more   
than this time together   
I could not ask for more   
than this time with you   
Every prayer has been answered   
Every dream I has come true   
  
And right here in this moment  
is right where I'm meant to be   
Here with you   
here with me   
  
These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive   
These are the moments   
I'll remember all my life   
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more   
  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all   
I've waited for   
And I could not ask for more   
I could not ask for more~  
  
_Aww!! Isn't that sweet! LOL. It's 1:40 am I'm going to sleep. Please Review!  
Peace! ~Relena Carter_  
**  
'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
